dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Goddess
The Moon Goddess is a minor character in multiple Dark Parables installments. We first see her in the bonus game, Hansel and Gretel, where she is released from captivity by Hansel. She has played a role in several other games and bonus games since then. Appearance and Personality The Moon Goddess is a beautiful woman with curly, shoulder length hair and a slender frame. She glows with a blue light, much like moonlight itself. She carries an ornate, long-handled staff with a golden moon on it. She wears a dress and a bracelet. The Moon Goddess is kind and nurturing to the mortals on Earth. She protects them when she can and provides them with relics and magical totems that will aid them in surviving life on the earthly plane. In return, she is loved and revered by those who worship her. History The Moon Goddess has been around since the dawn of time. She presumably resides on the Moon, but descends to Earth regularly in order to interact with the mortals and creatures there. The Moon Goddess gave mankind many gifts and treasures - among them, the Moonstones, Moon Essence and the ability to dream. She created the Keepers of Dreams, also known as Sandmen, to keep watch over mankind's dreams and inspire them to ever greater things. After one of her keepers became corrupt and needed to be destroyed, the Moon Goddess took steps to make sure such a thing would never present a danger to mankind again. On her many visits to Earth, the Moon Goddess befriended the fairies the forests. She kept watch over the lands where they lived, keeping creatures of dark magic at bay. One day, an Evil Witch disguised herself as the Goddess' adviser and sapped her powers by pouring a potion into her ear. The Goddess was shrunk and the witch successfully sapped her powers before sealing her away in a cave in Ogre Forest. The goddess promised anyone who freed her would be blessed with immunity from magical enchantments. When she was rescued by Hansel, she blessed him as the first Golden Child, and continued to pass on this blessing during every Silver Moon afterwards. After she was freed, she learned that the Evil Witch had been hunting and devouring fairies in her absence. The Moon Goddess wept over the loss of her friends and swore that she would see the remaining fairies suffered no more hardships. When implored by one of her Keepers to help a cursed young woman named Mab, the Moon Goddess blessed her and made her a Keeper of Dreams. In time, Mab proved to be the purest and wisest of the Keepers and the Goddess decided to make her the Queen of Sands, the leader of the Sandmen. Many of the shrines and monuments to the Moon Goddess are now in ruins. Her keepers seem to have disappeared after the imprisonment of Mab by Hubert de Montafleur. She has left artifacts hidden throughout the world for mankind's use, but seems to have grown reclusive in the present day. She appeared to the Fairytale Detective in a vision inside the tomb of King Boris of Barsia. In this vision, she expressed support for and faith in the Detective's intentions to keep the world safe. A Priest of hers (who also happens to be a Golden Child) is met by the Detective shortly after - and may play a role in future events. Relevant Parables The Witch and the Goddess (from Hansel and Gretel) Once upon a time many millennia ago, a fairy goddess ruled this forest and protected its magical inhabitants from creatures of dark magic. The forest kingdom lived in peace and prosperity for centuries, thanks to the goddess's alliances and political prowess. That is, until a mighty witch stole into the forest's borders and assumed the appearance of the fairy goddess's most trusted adviser. One evening when the fairy goddess was sleeping, the witch poured an emanation potion in the fairy's ear. As the miniature goddess dreamt, her power emanated forth in energy waves and was absorbed by the witch. With the fairy too weak to fight back, the witch locked her away in a secret cave. Now all the witch had to do was secure her ill-won kingdom, so she built a gingerbread house in the forest to bait any who dared to cross her path... for she could not risk the fairy goddess's rescue or even word of her capture reaching the wrong ears. But fairy whispers travel almost undetected by wind and a few creatures heard the goddess's promise: Whoever sets me free and restores my power shall earn a golden gift - one that offers immunity to all enchantments. The Moon Goddess (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once upon a time, men worked under the punishing heat of the sun every day, returning home at night, completely drained. Moved by the mortals' plight, the Moon Goddess created seven Moonstones. Each Moonstone held the power to lengthen the night for a short period of time. The Goddess descended from the heavens to bestow the Moonstones on select individuals. Grateful for these generous gifts, the people built a shrine to honor the Moon Goddess. Before she returned to her lunar abode, the Goddess left this warning: "If all seven of the Moonstones are joined together, your world will be forever trapped in the night of the full moon." The Goddess's Gift (from Queen of Sands) Since the dawn of time, the Goddess of the Moon has protected the people of Earth from evil forces. She bestowed upon them many magical relics and artifacts to ease their hardships. The Moon Goddess was beloved by the people of Earth, so they built many temples in her honor. In return for their gratitude, she granted them the ability to dream as they slept. The Goddess created the Keepers, beings who visited the humans each night, sprinkling golden sand across their eyes which made them dream. The few humans who saw these creatures called them Sandmen for the magic sand they carried. The Keepers were quiet beings who kept to themselves. They did not influence humanity, but instead watched their dreams with curiosity and awe. As time passed, the humans forgot about the Goddess's gift and the Sandmen faded into a legend told to young children to help them sleep well. The Sleepless Child (from Queen of Sands) One day, the head of an orphanage found a little girl crying on the doorstep. She never spoke, but tears flowed endlessly down her face. Every night she couldn't sleep and wailed at terrors only she could see. Fearing the other children's safety, the headmaster took her deep into the forest. He left her in a fairy circle, pleading for the fairies to help her. The forest fairies, intrigued by her plight, examined the girl, but could not cure her. As the full moon rose, the fairies begged the Moon Goddess to ease her pain. The Goddess sent one of her Keepers. At her touch, the girl fell into a deep sleep. When the Keeper brought the child to the Goddess, she saw the girl could never be cured, so she kissed her forehead and the girl transformed, becoming a Keeper of Dreams. The Fallen Keeper (from Queen of Sands) For centuries, the Keepers lived on Earth, serving the Moon Goddess by granting people dreams. Their dreams inspired humanity, so they prospered and advanced. The Moon Goddess gave an hourglass to each Keeper. Each contained the magical sand that was the source of their powers. The Keepers had to replenish their sand yearly at the Temple of the Moon. While their power is being restored, the Keepers are vulnerable, so they must be careful. This vulnerability made them susceptible to evil. Even among the purest creatures, seeds of evil can be sown. In the year of the Raven, one Keeper's sand ran out before he reached the temple. His hourglass cracked and hate filled his heart. He abused his powers, turning everything into living nightmares. The Keepers fought him, until the Moon Goddess intervened and destroyed him, repairing his damage. To protect the others, she gave them lunar stones to protect them against corruption. The Queen of Sands (from Queen of Sands) When the nightmare of the year of the Raven ended, the Moon Goddess gathered her children, to mourn the fall of the Keeper. The Goddess vowed to protect the rest from corruption. She gathered the Keepers and chose the wisest of them to become her champion. She imbued him with her powers, anointing him as King of the Keepers. Time is an ever-flowing river, and its waters bring change. As the centuries passed, humanity soared on the wings of progress and innovation. As humanity changed, so did their dreams. The Goddess understood that change begets change, so she knew the Keepers must also adapt. In the year of the Silver Moon, the Goddess descended to Earth for the Time of Purity. The Goddess gathered the Keepers once more and declared they would have a new leader: the purest among the Keepers, who was both powerful and well-remembered for her own humanity. Thus, the Goddess anointed Mab as the Queen of Sands. The Last Fairies (from The Seven Ravens) Once upon a time, the entire world was forest. The fairies lived in the very center, and befriended the Moon Goddess. She often descended from her kingdom to walk among them, listening to their songs. For centuries, all was well, until an evil witch captured the Moon Goddess, and brought darkness to the land. The witch declared herself Empress of the Forest, and ruled everyone with cruelty and fear. The witch loathed the joyful fairies, so she hunted them down ruthlessly, burning their homes. She took great pleasure feeding the surviving fairies to her monstrous spider. The few remaining fairies hid deep underground, protected by the most powerful enchantments they could summon. The fairies mourned their kin and the Moon Goddess's imprisonment. Though they despised the witch, they feared her power. Centuries passed, and soon the fairies faded into legend. One day, a young boy named Hansel defeated the witch, freeing the Moon Goddess from her prison. When the Goddess saw the fate of her fairy friends, she wept, vowing to protect them from any more hardship. The Fallen Star (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, near Lake Symhir, in the moment when the night ends and the day begins, a star fell. Not just any star, but a magic star that would grant a single wish to its owner. As it was neither night nor day, both the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess saw it fall. "It's mine!" - Said the Sun Goddess - "It fell with the first signs of daylight, and it's my domain!" "No!" - replied her sister "The darkness still hasn't faded! The night is mine and so is the star!" They agreed that it was only fair that neither have the star. So they shattered it into pieces and scattered them on both sides of the lake. One half was hidden in Barsia, and the second in Olesia. To ensure that no one would reassemble the star, they created a magic barrier across the lake that no living creature could pass through. That is how it remained until today. Golden Child (from The Golden Slumber) It is believed the Golden Child received a magnificent gift from the Moon Goddess. She gave him the ability to abolish any magical spell or reverse any curse. But, unfortunately, this blessing turned out to be more of a curse for him. Greed in people is stronger than you'd like to believe. Everybody wanted the Golden Child to be their own, to belong to them. They wanted to own him as well as his gift and to use it however they wanted. Years passed, and the life of the Golden Child did not become any easier. He constantly ran away from people, disguised as someone else, hiding from the world. He then made a promise to himself that he would hold back his powers, using them only in supreme need, and only if one truly deserved it. Eventually, he found a serene, peaceful kingdom in the north. There he settled down and began a quiet life. Not many foreigners came by this place, and inhabitants were too busy with their own little lives to go around hunting for a miracle. Relationships * Sun Goddess (sister) * Mab (Keepers of Dreams appointed Queen of Sands) * Moon Priest: (appointed Golden Child) * Hansel (appointed Golden Child) * Evil Witch (enemy) * Gerda (appointed Golden Child) Quotes * "I bestow the gift of the Golden Child upon you. You now have the power to heal magical properties. That means no magic can ever harm you again. And on every silver moon from now until forevermore, a descendant shall inherit this gift." * "Perhaps one day we'll meet again." * "We know that you'll use it for good. Your cause is just, and your heart is pure." * "Good luck, Detective!" Galleries Character= moon goddess appears.jpg|The Moon Goddess Appears moon goddess wand.jpg|The Moon Goddess Hansel moon golden.jpg|Imbuing the First Golden Child Gfs-sun-moon-goddesses.jpg|Sun and Moon Goddesses Appear |-|Depictions= rrs moon goddess statue.jpg|Moon Goddess Statue gfs-moon-goddess-cave-statue.jpg|Moon Goddess Statue (GatFS) gfs-moon-goddess-statue.jpg|Moon Goddess Statue (GatFS) gfs-moon-goddess-statue-top.jpg|Moon Goddess Statue (GatFS) gfs-moon-goddess-statue-lit.jpg|Moon Goddess Statue, Empowered (GatFS) gfs-moon-goddess-mosaic.jpg|Moon Goddess Mosaic (GatFS) dp13-three-goddesses-statues.png|Trio of Goddess Statues in Anaben |-|Locations= Moongoddess statue.jpg|Moon Goddess Statue Moongoddess altar.jpg|Moon Goddess Altar Rrs moon shrine.jpg|Moon Goddess Shrine Moon goddess concept art.jpg|Moon Goddess Shrine Concept Art gfs-forest-henge-shrine.jpg|Forest Henge in Olesia |-|Artifacts= moon goddess parchment.jpg|Moon Goddess Parchment Moonstones plaque.jpg|Moonstones Plaque goddess tablet.jpg|Moon Goddess Tablet in Shrine Moon-sun-goddess-plaque.jpg|Moon Goddess and Sun Goddess on Plaque Gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg|Moon and Sun Knight Shield Gfs-kingdoms-stone.jpg|Barsia/Olesia / Sun/Moon Stone gfs-moon-goddess-cave-plaque.jpg|Moon Goddess Plaque gfs-moon-goddess-staff.jpg|Moon Goddess Staff gfs-moon-goddess-offerings.jpg|Offerings at Base of Moon Goddess Statue gfs-moon-stag-statue.jpg|Sacred Stag Watching Over Forest Henge gfs-crescent-moon-staff.jpg|Crescent Moon Staff gfs-half-moon-staff.jpg|Half Moon Staff gfs-stone-circle-glowing.jpg|Sacred Ring of Stones |-|Other Images= Moonwitch gem.jpg|"The Witch and the Goddess" Parable Gem, H&G Witch parable image.jpg|Moon Goddess Parable Image, H&G Moong gem.jpg|"The Moon Goddess" Parable Gem, TRRHS moon goddess parable.jpg|Moon Goddess Parable Art, TRRHS gfs-moon-goddess-chat-charm.jpg|Luna's Dialog Charm, GatFS Gold-the-falling-star.jpg|Moon Goddess on Parable Image Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Allies Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:The Golden Slumber Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow